Goodbye Shawn
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Gus tries to help his best friend Shawn after the break up with Juliet. They go out to eat only it leads to someone death. (Sorry bad summary. plz help and also Characters Death)


_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **This is just a quick little story.**_

 _ **Please Don't Hate Me.**_

 _ **WARNING: MAIN CHARCTERS DEATH**_

 _ **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PSYCH**_

* * *

(Takes place when Juliet knows about Shawn not being Psychic)

Juliet POV

My phone kept buzzing. Someone is calling me and I know who. He called me 17 times and left 30 messages. I read all of them him saying he's truly sorry or please forgive me. But I couldn't respond back. Why would I forgive someone who been lying to me for 7 years and making me look like a fool, making everyone look like a fool. And that's when I snapped. I picked up the phone and pressed the answer key and before he could even speak I start yelling at him.

"You better stop calling me or I SWEAR I will kill you"

 _"Jezz Jules, you sound like Lassie now"_ He said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"This isn't funny Shawn! You made me look like a giant fool! Making everyone look like a fool!" I screamed at him

There was silence on the other side "Jules...I-" His voice sound like sadness and guilty. Good.

"No Shawn." My voice sounded strong and calm but mostly angry. "I am done with you little charades and lying all the time."

Then I said something I wish I could take back but I couldn't, I was to angry at him. "Just leave me alone and go die in a ditch"

There was silence on the other side. Have I gone to far? No. He went to far.

"Goodbye Shawn" I said in anger as I pressed the end key.

I held the phone in my hands and stared at it. He was the love of my life. He always had a smile on his face and always joked around. That's one thing I liked about him, his humor. But I really loved about him was his eyes and smile, they always made me feel bright inside, full of energy. But I don't want to see him anymore. It will cause to much pain for me. For him.

I get up from my couch and walked to my room. I change and get ready for bed, when I laid down I tried to sleep but more memories come. Like when he lived here and I wake up to see his handsome face in the morning, I would always play with his hair until he woke up.

I turn over and start to cry. Next thing I know I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Gus POV

After seeing Shawn and Juliet break up I had to check on him. Last time he left town for a few years, I don't want that to happen again.

I go to the Psych office to see if he was there since he haven't picked up any of my calls.

When I open the door I walk through the little area to get to the main office and there I see him sleeping on the couch.

"Shawn" I walked up to him and speak his name again.

"Shawn" No movement

I start to shake him "Shawn!"

"What?!" He shot up bonking his head into my head.

"Oww!" I yelled in pain

"Ow..." Shawn put both his hands on his head and bent down a bit. Shot I forgot he stilled had a concussion.

"Shawn you alright?" I asked him as I knelt down to him.

"Yeah bud, I'm alright." He said as he sat up.

"So did you Juliet answer any of your calls?"

"Yes"

"Really what she say?" I asked in amused

"She said 'Leave me alone and go die in a ditch'" Shawn said in a voice that was supposes to sound like Juliet.

"What!" I was all confuse now "Why would she say that! That doesn't sound like her at all!"

"People change Gus, they change by sadness, anger, all kinds of emotions. Like me." Shawn said as he put his head in his hands.

I stared at him, what was he talking about. "You didn't change Shawn. Your still the same person when you left only this time your caring."

He looks up and smiles at me. "Thanks Gus. Don't know where I would be without your encouraging words."

"Probably still be out of town and having weird jobs or in jail." I smile to him.

He laughs a little

"You hungry?" I ask

"Yea"

"Where you want to go?"

We both look at each other and smile. "Lets go" I saw as I grab my keys and start waking to the door with Shawn close behind.

That's what I like being best friends with someone. Who could always tell what there thinking and how they are, but what me and Shawn had is more then best friends. It being brothers.

* * *

? POV

I sat down at a restaurant nearby from my house. I needed to take a little brake and find my next victim. I been trying to get the Psychic from SBPD for a while but every time something happens and just as I spoke his name he enters into the restaurant with a buddy.

Today is my lucky day.

* * *

Shawn POV

I was happy to go somewhere with my bud, he always helped through stuff, wish I could do the same for him. As we ordered our food I kept feeling this tingling in my spine as if someone was watching me. I take a quick glance around the place, nothing out of the ordinary. I turn back just in time for our appetizer to come out.

"So Shawn what do you want to do after this? Watch some American Duos" Gus asked as he took some of the pizza bread onto his plate.

"Sounds great" I smile as I take some to. "But before we go, we need to stop and get some pineapples, pineapples cake and pineapple cookies and pineapples smoothies!"

"No Shawn, I am not going to eat pineapples all night."

"Fine you can have your mongo stuff while I have my pineapples." I rolled my eyes in a fun way and moved my hands a bit

"You know that's rights"

Our food comes out a few minutes latter. I ordered a hamburger with everything on it but no mayo and mustard, side of fries and last but least PINEAPPLES. Gus ordered the same thing but with mango instead.

(Doctor Who Time Travels Into The Future)(Some time latter)

"That was really good. I said as I put the toothpick down"

"Eh, I would say the same is my fries weren't burnt" Gus said as he wiped his mouth

"Oh Gus, don't be like Johnny Depp when he has to play a role he doesn't like."

"Shawn"

"Ok sorry. Ready?"

"Yep, American Duos here we come" Gus said as he happily got out of his chair and heading to the door.

"Freeze." We both turn around to see a gun pointed at us, no let me rephrase that, pointed at me.

* * *

? POV

I got him in front of me. Now all I got to do is tell him to come with me and no one gets hurt.

"Shawn Spencer, you come with me and nobody gets hurt." I said

"Oh come on, one day that's all I ask, cant I go watch my show first?"

Is he joking around? Oh I'll make him pay for joking around with me.

I fired my gun aiming at him. The bullet hits his left side by the shoulder and heart. He yelps in pain and falls to the ground with a thump going unconscious.

"You!" I pointed to his buddy who had a scared expression and a weird face on.

"Help me carry him or I will shoot you too."

"Ghak" He cried

What was that a cry?

I was about to speak again when I heard sirens nearby. Shit! How they get here so fast. I was about to run out the door when one of the cop cars stopped in front of me. I toppled over the hood and landed on the ground in a grunt of pain.

Today was not my lucky day.

"SBPD put your hands where I can see them!" One cop yells

I get up and put my hands up. I cant escape this time.

When I see who the person was I smiled.

"Hold on." He said as he made a gesture with his hand to halt everyone.

I start to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing just that one of your men is dead."

"What? Who!"

"Oh I think you very found of him. Always making jokes, finishing your cases and being psychic."

"Spencer..." He whispered.

"Arrest him"

What? No question?

I was hand cup and put in the back of a police car and driven away to jail.

* * *

Lasister POV (Sorry if misspelled)

I rush into the restaurant to see Guster knelling next to a motionless Spencer.

"Guster, what happen!"

He turned to me with red eyes, he's been crying

"Lassie please help him!"

"I need a paramedic here now!"

I walk over to him and bend down next to Shawn. A bullet hole between his shoulder and heart.

"He'll be fine Guster don't worry." I said as I put one of my hands n his back for a pat and I stood up.

The paramedics came in and got Spencer onto the gurney to take him to the hospital. Gus rode with them as I followed. I called Chef Vick to tell her what happen and tell her to meet me at the hospital. I then called Henry and told him the same thing,he was very angry. I then pause at my partners name. Should I tell her? Yes. She needs to know. I click the call key and waited for a voice. After the 3rd ring she answer.

"Hello?" She sounded very sleepy

"O'Hare. I need you to meet me at 13224 Deer Rd, SB Hospital."

"What. Why?'

"Spencer has been shoot"

"Wait. which Spencer?" Her voice was shaky

"Shawn Spencer"

* * *

 _ **Ok so I thought I should make it all into one thing but I didn't want to do that since it would be to long so I thought why not split it into chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways hoped you enjoyed**_

 _ **Please R & R**_

 _ **:D**_


End file.
